Lunar Maria
|lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = September 26, 2012 |album = Lunar Maria |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1714 |length = |episodes = }} Lunar Maria is an album containing the opening and ending themes for Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum. It is performed by , the seiyuu of Hades Aidoneus. The album was released in Japan on September 26, 2012.http://www.kamiaso.com/cd.php#kanren (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Official Website Tracklist # Lunar Maria # 暁の轍 # Lunar Maria (Instrumental) # 暁の轍 (Instrumental) Lyrics Lunar Maria = - Rōmaji = tsuki no HIKARI ni yorisoi kimi no koe ni samayou mune ni shimiru koto no ha wa donna UTA yori itoshii koi o egaita hoshi furu yoru to iki o tometa toki no umi togamerareta jubaku toite moshimo kimi ni todoku naraba nanimo kamo o suteyou... boukyaku no kanata Lunar Maria minamo ni ukabu AI mikazuki no fune de koeyou kimi ga hoshii kara utakata ni kieta nukumori o mou ichido dake Ah... omoi wa tomenai tatoe kami o azamuite mo ADAMU to IVU no deai ni ono ga sadame kasanete shitataru kindan no kajitsu o kuchibiru goshi ni ajiwau fukisusabu kaze oshiyoseru nami ten o kirisaku rakurui nani o sureba kimi ni tsutau? kanawanu yume kochou no yume isso kono mama kimi to... tsuioku no kanata Lunar Maria mihatenu sen no yume suihei no saki ni aru no ka? akatsuki no sora ga seijaku no naka de itetsuita kono kokoro o Ah... ima sugu tokashite yoake yori mo sou atatakaku... utsukushiki yuugen no omoi ikudo no rinne ni mo asezu dakishimeru yakusoku dakara kikoeru yo... kimi no hanatsu kodou ga... boukyaku no kanata Lunar Maria minamo ni ukabu AI daizai ni yakarete mo ii kimi ga hoshii kara utakata ni kieta nukumori o mou ichido dake Ah... omoi wa tomenai tatoe kami o azamuite mo - English = - }} |-| 暁の轍 (Akatsuki no Wadachi) = - Rōmaji = tatoe hikari sasanai ayamachi no hibi kurikaeshite mo asu no hi wa noboru akatsuki no michi o iku kawaita suna no daichi mi o kogasu kuro no taiyou nessa no chihei o hitori aruku ihoujin hatenaku tsuzuite yuku sono michi wa nagaku tooku itetsuku mukai kaze ga hou o nadete yuku mukuwarenai tabi da to hito wa katari akirame o eranda modoranai furimukanai wasurenai sono koe o kono koi o shinwa o kaeru koto wa dekinai keredo mou ichido tsumugu koto wa dekiru kara hito wa deatte ai o shiru no darou tatoe hikari sasanai ayamachi no hibi kurikaeshite mo mae ni susumu koto oshiete kureta kimi o... kimi no kioku o kesshite nakusanai nakusenai hanasanai miageta sora no hate ni toozakaru kumo no you ni awaku kieyuku kako wa aoi shinkirou toorisugiru tabibito no mure no naka de kimi no kata ni fureta meguriai wakare chikatta toki o koete mata koko de aou yakusoku no oka ni tachi umi o miorosu kanashimi itami minamo ni tayutau yume no kakera o sono te ni atsumete hakanaku yowaku moroi hikari no taba o takaku kakagete kurayami o aruku suihei no sono mukou akatsuki no iro yurameite arukitsukareta toki sono michi no tochuu de na mo naki hana o mite tsubuyaita itsuka kuchite kareyuku unmei da toshite mo ima o ikiru motto kagayakaseru sou ano taiyou ni mukatte shinwa o kaeru koto wa dekinai keredo mou ichido tsumugu koto wa dekiru kara ai o kanadete kyou o ikite yuku tatoe kienai itami ayamachi no hibi kurikaeshite mo asu no hi wa noboru akatsuki ni kagayaita kimi no kioku o kesshite nakusanai nakusenai hanasanai - English = - }} References Navigation Category:Soundtrack CD Category:CD